The present invention relates generally to a device and method for magnetically attaching one object to another. One example of an application of the invention which encompasses the various problems that the invention addresses is the attachment of a fuel cap to machinery which is being refueled, during the refueling process.
When refueling a car, for example, it would be convenient to be able to magnetically adhere the gas fill tube cap to the vehicle This would also minimize the potential for the loss of the fuel cap. However, magnetic attachment can potentially scratch or mar the finish to which it is being attached.
Another problem involves affixing a magnet to an object which is to be magnetically adhered to another. It is difficult to adhere a flat magnet, for example, to an irregular or non-flat surface. The object to which the magnet is affixed might also have protuberances, such as a handle, above which the magnet might be required to project. Mounting the magnet directly upon such a handle might interfere with another portion of the total assembly, such as an access door.